


Heaven out of Almost Hell

by hyoriin



Series: Heaven out of Almost Hell [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, First Year Shenanigans, LiToL dEmOn, Then things get MESSY, Wholesome yuri at first, Yandere, Yandere Aqours (except Riko), Yandere Chika, Yandere Dia, Yandere Hanamaru, Yandere Kanan, Yandere Mari, Yandere Ruby, Yandere Yoshiko, Yandere You, datenshi yohane, i'm sorry aqours, piano references all around, rIKO RUN, riko is a walking ball of anxiety, sHUTUP YOHANE, then everyone goes insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyoriin/pseuds/hyoriin
Summary: Riko Sakurauchi, a polite yet reserved pianist from Tokyo, moves to the small, rural town of Numazu and is roped into the story of Aqours at Uranohoshi Girls High School, albeit a little different from how we remember it. In the end, it’s just a new school, isn’t it? Nothing bad could happen, right?





	Heaven out of Almost Hell

Calm waves gently swayed over the sandy surface of Uchiura Beach. With the soft breeze lightly blowing her hair, a young student sat and admired the view. The journey to this small coastal town was long and stressful, but the perfect remedy was viewing the horizon from the town’s signature beach. Riko Sakurauchi, a former Otonokizaka student, had moved to Numazu to get a new start on life. 

As the sun began to set, Riko wondered off the shore and found her way to her new home. Uchiura was far less crowded than Tokyo, being such an easy town to navigate came as a shock to her. Letting herself in, she was welcomed by the sweet smell of cooked salmon and her family waiting for her to get home. Leaving Tokyo so early had left the young girl feeling exhausted beyond belief, not to mention how nervous she felt knowing that tomorrow she’d have to begin attending the new school. She hadn’t seen it in person yet, but surely the nearby rural Uranohoshi couldn’t be any scarier than the high-end Otonokizaka, right?

Throwing herself onto her bed, Riko stared at the ceiling for what seemed like forever. After finally settling in to Otonokizaka, a school popularised by Muse themselves, she was pulled away from it and had to face her anxiety all over again. The pianist grabbed a pillow and hit it against her face. 

_Why can’t I just be confident?_

As she let her deprecating thoughts flow through her mind, Riko looked over to the grand piano in the corner of her room. 

_At least I have one thing going for me..._

Riko closed her eyes. Soon, the sweet melody of Clair de Lune by Debussy began to fill her head. A soothing, heartfelt melody that reassured her, a melody that actually gave her confidence, even if it was just temporary. A melody that calmed her heart.

_I’ll be okay. I’m just a normal school girl, what’s the worst that can happen. I’ll be okay, I’ll be okay..._

Repeating those words over and over again, she managed to lull herself to sleep. In the end, it’s just a new school, isn’t it? Nothing bad could happen, right?

Chirp chirp.

The sun glistened through the silky curtains and birds all across town began their morning song, reminding everyone that Monday was now upon them. Riko woke up in a daze, her maroon hair laying atop the pillow that she threw on her face the night before. She was still in her clothes from yesterday, and wasn’t even in the covers of her bed.

_Guess I conked out last night..._

She thought to herself, before glancing over to her alarm clock. 6am sharp. 

_Better start getting ready for school, I wouldn’t want to be late._

After a few yawns and a good stretch of her arms, the girl regretfully pulled herself out of bed. She looked in her wardrobe, where her new uniform was hung up looking as pristine as a pearl. Getting changed, Riko looked at herself in the mirror. The white sailor suit was a definite change from her more formal blazer and vest, albeit a welcome one, it often got tiring having to wear three layers.

The youngest member of the Sakurauchi family stood there for minutes, twisting her body to view her uniform from every angle until it was finally time for her to depart. The silence that echoed in the air as Riko trudged down the stairs triggered her anxiety once more. Step, step, stop. On the second to last step, her body completely froze up, and she felt like time itself had simply stopped moving. Thump thump. Thump thump. The air had become cold, and the only noise present in the air was her very own heartbeat.

_It's just a new school, isn't it? Nothing bad could happen, right? You're being completely irrational right now, Riko. What are you so scared of? Not fitting in? Is that it? People accepted you back in Tokyo, didn't they? Why wouldn't it be the same here? Just go. You'll be okay, you'll be okay..._

The voices in her head along with her lone heartbeat were the only noises present, yet these same noises were the ones that encouraged her to get moving once again and push all of her fears behind her. With her handbag held tightly in her hand, she pushed open the door to her future, and closed the door to her past. The walk through Uchiura was like a walk through a corridor of light, and at the end stood nothing other than the gates to Uranohoshi Girls High School, enevolped in an aura of light. Cherry blossoms flew past her face and swayed in the wind in time with her beautiful long hair, and once again time seemed to stop as Riko Sakurauchi, a former student of Otonokizaka, stood at the clear white gate of Uranohoshi.

_3, 2, 1, LIVE. ___

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I've had this idea for a while now but after reading the School Idol Days series a few months ago I got inspired to finally write this up. I'm not the best writer but I hope you can find some enjoyment in my edgy fanfic. Thanks for reading!


End file.
